


Bronze Roses

by DiagonalHorizon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Original Asexual Character, Other, much gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiagonalHorizon/pseuds/DiagonalHorizon
Summary: Two boys who have never met are plagued by dreams involving the other, and begin meeting in their own 'Dream World.'They become friends without even meeting, and when they do meet it goes much differently then they could ever have expected.





	1. The Nightmare Begins

Chapter One: The Nightmare Begins

 

I was running with all my might, hands fitting into small chimney cracks, my legs propelling me from one rooftop to another rooftop, not even daring to look back.  
Suddenly I ran out of roof, and I felt hands grip my shoulder and spin me around, pulling me away from the edge and bringing me face to face with a boy, no younger than I, with mousy brown hair, tanned skin and green eyes. His green eyes stared into my dark blue ones as though he were staring into my very soul. I shuddered, an unexpected chill shooting up my spine. I wanted to struggle, to run, to fight back but my muscles weren't obeying me.  
Then the sky turned red and the clouds rained blood and I was on the ground, bones broken and my breath rattling in my throat. I couldn’t move, but this time it was for a completely different reason. And then I stopped being me.  
I could see my broken body lying on the cobblestones in a pool of blood, and the boy sat next to me covered in cuts and bruised, a spear through his stomach, yet somehow still alive. He reached out and closed my blank staring eyes. He said something, but there wasn't enough me left and I couldn’t hear his words. And then he toppled over, his eyes glazed over and died.

I sat up with a jolt, air rasping in my throat as I stood, carefully stepping around the other children sprawled out on our make-shift bed as I made my way through our liar.  
The sky was still dark but the sun was rising. I sighed, my breath showing as a puff of mist in the chilly air. These dreams seemed so real… And that boy. He's always in them. I sighed and tried to run my hands through my long dark hair, before realizing it was tangled mess.  
I went inside and got ready for the day, even though it was- I leaned over to check the small kitchen clock as I made scrambled eggs- 2:17. Well, better wake the kids.

 

\---------

 

“Father!” A boy struggled in the grip of a tall man with dark brown hair. “Father please! Put me d-ow!” He cried out as his father shook him roughly. “What have I told you,” the man's voice was rough and gravely, “about stealing stuff.” The boy kicked and flailed like a wild snake being held in the air by it's tail. The boy was dropped to the floor and he hit it with a thump and an “Uff”.  
His father looked down at him with a scowl. “Azazel-” The boy rose with shaky legs, panting from his experience.”You said not to steal. Ever. Even if it was the only way.” He said this grudgingly, and his father knew it. “Now why don't we steal again?” Azazel huffed“Because it's bad. And- and because it's a bad rep.” The father smiled, but it was far from happy. “Now son, what do we say when we do bad things?” Azazel gritted his teeth, his green eyes burning with anger. I'm- sorry… father.” He bite of the last word, almost spitting it out.  
He father grinned, patting him on the back, making him wince.  
“Good boy.” Said boy growled. “Now it's late. Off to bed with you.”

 

\---------

 

That night I dreamt, curled up in the middle of the bedroom with the others, the floor a patchwork of soft mattresses, hard mattresses and hay bales wrapped in cloth. This night my dream was different.  
I awoke in a soft place, grass, and next to me lay a boy, still wrapped in slumber. I stood and looked closer at him and then gasped, stepping back. But he never moved. It was as though he were dead. It was the boy from my dreams. I stood there staring at him, but before long he awoke. It wasn't a slow waking either, one moment he's sleeping like he's beyond the grave and the next he's upright. When he saw me his first reaction was to leap to his feet, and then he looked at me and spoke in a weary voice, and his eyes told a tale of someone who was done fighting.  
He gave me the blandest look I've ever received. “Please don't kill me.”  
A moment of silence.  
“What?”  
His bland look gave way to a sceptical one. “You're not going to kill me?” I looked at him in disbelief “Why would I do that?” “Euh… Well clearly this isn't like what usually happens…” he muttered, and then shrugged, turning around slowly, apparently lost in thought before seemingly coming to a decision.  
He stopped just before the end of the circle and stood there, stock still for about five seconds. “What are you-” He decided to finish spinning at the very moment I spoke. “Let's start over. My names Azazel, what's yours?” I blinked stupidly for a moment before taking his outstretched hand and smiled. “I’m Kialu.” He shook my hand enthusiastically “That's an odd name!”  
I chuckled nervously “Hehe… I guess you’re right. What did you mean earlier? About this not being what usually happens?” Azazel’s eyes went wide “Uh… I’d kinda hoped you’d forgotten about that. Thing is, I’ve been having- well not quite ‘dreams’- more like nightmares about, well, you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo.... I was just messing around on my computer, helping my friend with their writing project and then suddenly INSPIRATION! So yeah. Sorry the first chapter is so short, I'm just playing around, figuring out my style (flowery and dramatic so far; I've been trying to tone it down a bit)   
> Anyways, constructive criticism is very welcome. Like seriously, please. Help me.


	2. Chapter 2

“You know, the weirdest part about this isn't that we were having extremely realistic dreams about eachother dying and/or killing eachother, but the fact that we meet in our heads and blindly trust we aren’t just mad.” It was a warm autumn afternoon and I had drifted off on a warm hillside. When I ‘awoke’ in- wherever this place is- Artilim was there as well. Apparently he had been grounded and had ‘fallen asleep from boredom.’ I pondered what he’d said for a moment before giving my answer. “Maybe we are mad. And so, to prove that aren't mad we should try to meet when we’re awake.” Artilim grinned. “Yeah! That would be fun! We could do normal human stuff like eating actual food, I could meet your family-” The dreamscape today was a grassy field with large rocks protruding from earth every few feet, with purple mountain peaks surrounding us. He pulled me off the rock I had been perched upon and took both of my hands in his own, looking at me very seriously. “We’ll have to be careful though. If my father finds out about any of this, he’ll surely disown me. If we can even find eachother.” I pulled away, sending a small smile his way. “We’ll be careful.” The feel of his hands lingered on mine, and I realized with a twinge of sadness that he was the only boy I knew my age. “What city do you live in?” His question seemed to chase the sadness away and my smile returned “Just outside of Astrin.” Artilim's smile returned as well and he replied with excitement. “Whoa really? So do I! Well I live near the city center, just north of it really! Let's meet during the Festival of Tears, it's just next week.” I shrugged, trying contain the smile trying to make its way across my face. God-dammit that stupid grin of his is contagious! “Alright. Where shall we meet?” He seemed to think for a moment before continuing with vigor “There’s a fountain is the center-” “You want us to meet by a fountain?” “What? No! That would be too obvious. There's a tree that just barely shadows the fountain, wait there and I’ll find you. Unless I’m there first of course” I gave in and smiled back “See you soon.” Artilim nodded, his unruly curls bouncing violently with the unexpected motion. “Yeah see you- I’m waking up! Bye!” 

 

\--------------

 

One week later, the Night before the Festival- 

“You’re bringing a WHAT?” Kialu really must be mad! It was the middle of the night, and we had been peacefully picnicking on the rim of a coastal volcano when Kialu had announced that he was bringing a girl with him to the Festival. “Not a ‘what’, a ‘who’. My adopted sister is meeting a… a friend? I don't know. Don't worry, I can shake her, they're meeting at a concession stand on the opposite side of the fountain.” I sighed. “Alright. My sister wants to come too, so I guess we’re even.” Kialu shoved me slightly, but it seemed good-natured, if his small smile was anything to go off of. “Really, you get upset at me bringing my sister but yours is coming along too?” I grinned widely and shoved him back, and our conversation was soon forgotten in favour of a half-hearted wrestling match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to VanillaHorizon for reminding me of this thing! I've been a bit distracted with Inktober and another writing project I picked up, chapter three should be out in a while? 
> 
> Also I'm hoping that chapters are going to get longer soon, we'll see.


End file.
